This invention relates to a mobile container carriage. More specifically, it refers to a four wheeled mobile carriage for supporting containers of various dimensions.
Container carriages or dollies are common devices for assisting in moving large, heavy loads as seen by descriptions in many prior art references. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,638 and 4,545,592 describe carriages that are adjustable in length and width to accommodate loads of different dimensions. Such adjustable carriages are more versatile and more desirable. However, the prior art adjustable devices are cumbersome and time consuming to adjust, particularly for different widths as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,592.
An adjustable carriage is needed which can be easily narrowed or widened to accommodate different containers.